Sitting on the White Picket Fence
by CrazyUchiha
Summary: This is the story of Kai Uchiha. How her dreams started to become a reality. How they were then shattered. Her struggle to choose her home, and her attempt to try and keep both. OC Insert, As plot based as I can make it, Rated T for suggestive themes and violence. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Team 7 is… a 4 man team?

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kai Uchiha." Iruka said, reading off the names. Kai grinned, looking at Sasuke. He looked at her confused.

"Kai, what did you do to make our team a four man team?" He asked. She smiled innocently.

"I mean, there was only one extra person." She shrugged.

"Alright class, you're sensei's will be here shortly. You can wait here until they come." Iruka said. He smiled, and left.

After everyone had left with their sensei, there was only team 7 left. Kai was looking out the window when she heard Naruto start giggling. She turned her head and glared. He was on a stool, putting an eraser on top of the door. "Naruto!" She said. Sakura chimed in.

"You shouldn't be doing that Naruto!" Sakura said.

"It's the oldest trick in the book." Kai said, walking back over to the group. Naruto looked at everyone.

"So he won't fall for it then, right?" He said. Silence.

"Naruto has a point. If he's a jonnin he shouldn't fall for it." Sasuke said. Everyone looked at him and Naruto grinned.

"See! Sasuke said it's okay!"

"No I didn't loser, I just said he shouldn't fall for it." Sasuke growled.

Within the next few minutes, the door opened. Kai looked up, wide eyed as the eraser dropped on the grey haired man. She stifled a laugh as Naruto started cracking up.

"He fell for it!" He laughed. Sasuke stared, surprised. Sakura jumped up.

"I'm so sorry sensei! I told him not to!" She started.

"My first impression… You're all idiots." He said.

"What do you mean by that?!" Kai said, standing up. Sasuke pulled her back down.

"Kai don't start again."

Kakashi eyed the team. ' _So I got the four man team I see…'_ "Alright, follow me." He said. Everyone got up and followed silently.

"I can't believe he said we are idiots…" Kai said, glaring at the man in front of her. She didn't care he was within ear shot. Sasuke just glanced at her.

"Just let it go, will you?" Sasuke said. Kai sighed. Kakashi was listening, but he didn't say anything.

"Fine…" Kai said. Soon they reached their destination, the roof of the academy. Kai ran over to the fence around it and grinned, leaning over. "Wow!"

"We are going to introduce ourselves, so if you could sit with the others…" Kakashi said. He was sitting on the fence. Kai nodded, sitting next to Sasuke. Naruto was in the middle and Sakura on the opposite end.

"Alright, give us your name, and share something special. Hobbies, likes, dislikes, and such."

"Me first me first!" Naruto said.

"Alright." Kakashi nodded. "Go ahead."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be Hokage one day!" As Naruto rambled, Kai found herself staring at the hokage monument.

"Kai, your turn." Sasuke said. Kai jumped. She had missed Sakura's.

"I'm Kai Uchiha, I spend my time reading about the shinobi world and I like to ride horses…" Kai looked at Kakashi, whose eye was digging into her soul. Kai shrunk a little.

' _As hot headed as she seems, she's shy too.'_ Kakashi turned to Sasuke. "Your turn then."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha…" Kai stopped listening once again. She knew her brother, no reason to care now.

"Alright, tomorrow meet at the training grounds, four AM" Kakashi said. "Oh, and I'd skip breakfast. You might throw up."

"Throw up?" Kai questioned. Sasuke shot a glance at her and she shut up.

"Tomorrow then. Bye." Kakashi poofed. Kai stood up.

"Hey Sasuke, want to walk home together?" Sakura asked.

"No, I have plans. Ready Kai?"

"Hai!" Kai said, smiling. She skipped alongside Sasuke, who walked away.

"I'll take you home Sakura!" Naruto said eagerly.

"Ew no! Idiot!" Sakura said, walking the opposite way. Naruto sighed, and walked home himself.

"Hey Sasuke, can we go out for barbeque tonight?" Kai asked. "I want chicken."

"Sure." Sasuke said, check he had money. "Now?"

"Yeah!"

So that night, they went out for BBQ, and came home early to sleep. The following morning was going to be the true test if they were fit to be a ninja or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kakashi-sensei is a big meanie!

"Sasuke Sasuke! Wake up wake up!" Kai said, shaking her brother. They lived in a house with one large room that contained both their beds, the kitchen, and a sitting area. There was a bathroom and a spare bedroom on the side.

"Kai, what time is it?" Sasuke said, half asleep.

"3am!" Kai said cheerfully.

Groaning, Sasuke got up and grabbed his clothes. "Pack my bag will you? I'm getting a shower."

"Hai, Nii-san!" Kai said, giddy as ever. She packed bags for both her and Sasuke. When he was done getting a shower, they both headed out for the training ground.

Kai skipped alongside Sasuke as they walked up to Naruto and Sakura. Both were sleepy eyed, trying not to fall asleep as they walked. "Good morning!" Kai said cheerfully. They mumbled in a reply.

As the hours went by, Kai began to dooze. Leaning her head on Sasuke's shoulder, she jumped every few minutes as she tried not to fall asleep. Sakura glared, not understanding why she couldn't but Kai could.

Finally, Kakashi arrived. "Good morning guys." He said, waving.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Everyone replyed. Kai jumped and stood, caught off guard.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" Kai rolled her eyes.

They walked to a different part of the training grounds.

"Alright, this timer is set for noon. You have until then to get these-" Kakashi held up two bells, "from me. There are no limitations. Attack me as if you are trying to kill me."

"But Kakashi-sensei, we don't want to kill you!" Kai said, confused.

"Yes, but let's pretend. All out." He responded. Kai nodded slightly.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Naruto said, charging Kakashi. In mere seconds he was pinned in a standing position.

"I didn't even say start yet." Kakashi said. Naruto growled a bit. Kakashi let go and stepped back. "First, I want to see your hiding skills. Go." Everyone dispersed into the trees. Kai stuck with Sasuke in a tree, Sakura went in a bush, and Naruto…

"YOU ME RIGHT NOW!" He said, standing atop a rock by the river. Kakashi sighed.

"You're not like the others, are you?" Kakashi said.

"He's special alright…" Kai mumbled. Sasuke looked at her, a playful smirk on his face.

"The same could be said for you."

"Oh shut up!" Kai whispered, in a yelling tone. Sasuke rolled his eyes and smiled.

Naruto used his shadow clones to attack Kakashi. Surprised, Kai studied his ability. She'd have to write it down later. Kakashi outsmarted Naruto by using a substitution. That's when Kai knew it was over.

"Hey look, he must of dropped a bell when I grabbed him from behind!" Naruto said, bending down to pick up the bell on the ground. Suddenly he was up in the air, dangling by his feet. "Help! Get me down from here!" He yelled.

"Oh, if the baits obvious, don't take it." Kakashi said, picking up the bell. Words were exchanged.

' _Now's my chance!'_ Sasuke grabbed a few kunai and threw them. They landed on Kakashi and he fell.

"Sasuke! You overdid it!" Naruto yelled, freaking out. Kai looked at Sasuke wide eyed.

 _POOF!_ It was a substitution! Sasuke frowned, grabbing Kai's hand. "Move! He knows where we are now."

"H-hai!" Kai said, following Sasuke.

Later on, as Kai and Sasuke continued to hide, they heard a scream. "That sounded like Sakura…" Sasuke said. Kai nodded, looking around. "Come on, we have to get the bells."

"You mean these?" Kakashi said, standing in front of them, holding the bells. Sasuke and Kai jumped back, watching him. They shared a look, and Kai grinned.

"Yeah!." Kai said, charging. She tried throwing a few punches and kicks as Sasuke came in the other way. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but dodged each and every kick and punch. Finally, the two jumped back and simultaneously began making hand signs.

"Fire Style, Twin Fire Ball Jutsu!" They said together, both using the Fire Ball jutsu at once.

"What!? Gennin can't use that!" Kakashi said, quickly making a substitution and dodging.

"Where'd he go?" Kai said, looking around. Suddenly Sasuke was gone. Kai looked down and there he was, stuck in the ground. Kakashi was standing next to her. Kai gasped.

"Go Kai!" Sasuke said. Kai nodded and took off to find Naruto again.

"Impressive, but not to sharp, are you guys?" Kakashi said. Sasuke growled, but didn't say much.

"Kai! You came to help me!" Naruto said.

"Shut up idiot, and hang on. I'm going to cut you down." Kai said, using her kunai to cut the rope. Naruto fell on his feet and Kai followed.

"Hey Kai, the lunches are sitting over there. We should go get some…" Naruto said.

"No! We'll get in trouble…" But Naruto was gone, already at the stone where the lunches were sitting.

"And what do you think you are doing…?" Kakashi said. Naruto jumped, looking up wide eyed.

"N-nothing…"

"Naruto you idiot!" Kai said.

So there they were, Kai and Naruto tied to the post and Sasuke and Sakura free, for the most part. Kakashi gave them a speech. Listing out everyone's bad traits. "And you Kai, you wouldn't listen to anyone, or yourself. You did everything Sasuke told you. You don't think for yourself!" Kakashi said. Kai looked down, upset. "You all fail."

"Wait! That's not fair!" Kai said, trying to kick the log. "You can't fail us like that!"

"Maybe. I'll tell you what. I'll give you another chance." He handed Sasuke and Sakura a lunch. "You guys eat, and don't feed the other two. We will try again when you are ready." And poof, he was gone.

Tummies growled as Sasuke and Sakura started eating. Kai sighed, looking away. It made her more hungry to look at it.

"Here." Sasuke said, handing Kai the food.

"But, Sasuke…" Sakura said.

"He's not here. Naruto and Sakura will just be dead weight if they don't have the strength to keep going."

"He's right!" Kai said, hoping to eat.

"Alright…" Sakura said, handing her food out to Naruto.

Suddenly there was a clash. Storm clouds rolled in and Kakashi appeared. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Ahh! But you said-" Naruto said.

"I said…?" Kakashi said, pausing.

"Teamwork!" Kai blurted out. She was shaking.

"Teamwork?!" Kakashi said, suddenly the clouds disappeared and he smiled. "You pass."

"Wait, what?" Sasuke said. Kai grinned.

"You pass." Kakashi said. "Come on then, let's go home."

Sasuke untied Kai and they started walking. Sakura followed.

"HEY GUYS! YOU FORGOT ME!" Naruto said, kicking the log. Kai giggled, and ran back to get him.


End file.
